


sweet submissive seeker

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Autobot Starscream, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Yandere, hinted autobot Starscream, yandere Megatron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: Starscream left, but now he's back. Just as Megatron planned.based off of the lovely picture that sci-fi-rebel/Fury_Rebel didhere
Relationships: onesided megatron/starscream
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	sweet submissive seeker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fury_Rebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Rebel/gifts).



Megatron glared at Starscream as Knockout and Soundwave brought him closer. The seeker thought that he could just join the Autobots without any reciprocation. The warlord smiled as he watched Starscream struggle, the seeker brought him so much joy. Of course, the Autobot symbol on his seeker’s chest had to go. 

“Starscream,” Megatron walked closer to the seeker, “it’s wonderful to see my favorite subject again. Are you finally done playing Autobot and ready to return to my side?” The warlord tilted the seeker’s helm so they could look optic to optic. 

“Frag you Megatron!” Starscream yelled as he tried to kick the warlord away. Megatron found his attempts to get away cute, but it was quickly becoming tedious. The larger mech wanted the seeker to beg him for forgiveness. 

“Now which one of the Autobots taught you that? I bet it was the two-wheeler wasn’t it.” Megatron laughed, “did she say the same thing to you before or after you told them that you killed their red friend? Or did you even tell them that?” Megatron laughed as Starscream tried to turn his helm away. 

“You don’t know them as I do,” Starscream spat, “They’ve forgiven me for my past crimes.” The seeker tried once more to fight the iron grip holding him. Megatron frowned, this wasn’t what he wanted. 

“Do you think that Starscream?” the warlord motioned for Knockout and Soundwave to release the seeker. The moment Starscream was free, he made a run for the exit. Megatron smiled as he walked over to the seeker and pulled Starscream into his arms. “Optimus and his Autobots are just using you, my dear,” the warlord purred into the seeker’s audial, “why, if they truly cared about you, they would have tried to rescue you by now.” Of course, the Autobots had tried to rescue the seeker, but Megatron wasn’t going to tell Starscream that. 

“Optimus will come for me Megatron, he would never leave one of his bots knowing they were still alive.” Starscream tried to break out of the warlord’s hold on him, but the struggling only made Megatron hold on tighter. 

“My sweet submissive seeker, you and I know that as much as you run away from me, the more you return.” Megatron said as he spun Starscream around, causing the seeker to lose his balance and rely on the warlord to keep him upright, “run all you like, but I will always catch you!” 

“That’s what you think Megatron,” the seeker grumbled, “Optimus will come and rescue me, and he will defeat you!” Starscream’s legs flailed until his pointed ped dug into Megatron’s knee cap. 

“You little minx!” Megatron roared as he dropped Starscream, causing the seeker to flee towards the door, “stop him!” Soundwave and Knockout lunged at Starscream, pinning the seeker to the ground. “You need to learn your place Starscream, I think a good recharge in your new quarters will teach you that.” 

“Of course, I’ve spent many a night in the brig,” Starscream hissed, and the warlord laughed. 

“Oh, you silly little seeker,” Starscream shivered as Megatron drew closer once more, “you’ll be recharging with me. The brig isn’t safe for the prince of Vos.” 


End file.
